Naruto Bug Procedure
by PainX65
Summary: Naruto having little to no chakra like Lee is taken in as an apprentice by Orochimaru and went under the Bugs Procedure.


**Naruto Bug Procedure**

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Terra Formars

Chapter 1

A young boy with blonde hair and bright blue eyes was currently outside walking around Konoha after finishing his Taijutsu lesson/session from his parents. He would be training in his chakra if he had enough.

Naruto despite being of the Uzumaki lineage did not have their chakra. He trained in Taijutsu as he only had enough chakra for Taijutsu techniques just like a friend of his Rock Lee. The weird thing was that when he was born and growing up he did have large chakra reserves.

For some reason it all started to disappear and neither he nor his parents had any clue of why or how. He was still allowed to be sent to the academy as he had enough to perform the necessary jutsu.

However that left Naruto depressed. He could only perform Taijutsu and the three standard academy graduation techniques while his twin could learn Ninjutsu, Genjutsu (Though most likely impossible), Fuinjutsu etc.

He felt… jealous. He was jealous he couldn't learn his parent's techniques while she could. He felt…worthless.

Naruto's head went down as he continued walking down the empty street not taking any notice of his surroundings. He knew that he could become a Taijutsu master like… Might Guy but when his dear sister rubbed it in on day he felt both jealous and worthless but also… hatred.

He couldn't just get any of his chakra back that easily wherever it went. Naruto bumped into someone when he wasn't looking. "S-sorry" Naruto apologized as he walked away.

The figure Naruto walked into stopped and looked at him. The figure was wearing a Konoha flak jacket over the standard shinobi uniform for Konoha. He had straight waist-length black hair with the front strands falling to his shoulders. He was a tall man with extremely translucent-looking pale skin. He had a long face with pronounced cheekbones, golden eyes with slits in his pupils, purple markings around his eyes and fang-like teeth.

This was Orochimaru, one of the sannin who was currently looking at some research papers but stopped as Naruto accidental ran into him. Only a few heard about Naruto's loss of chakra and it intrigued him. Born with large chakra reserves and it started to disappear? This was something Orochimaru wanted to look into.

Only Jiraiya, Tsunade, Kakashi and he himself knew of Naruto's sudden loss of chakra and everyone thought the Naruto was dedicated on becoming a Taijutsu master. Orochimaru looked at his research papers before looking back at Naruto.

Maybe Naruto could help with this research. Naruto did have an Uzumaki body after all.

Orochimaru turned around and started walking towards Naruto. "Naruto-kun, why are you so down?" Orochimaru asked the blonde child.

Naruto jumped and turned around to see Orochimaru. "Orochimaru-sama"

"No need to call me sama Naruto-kun" Orochimaru said. "But to my earlier question why are you looking so depressed?"

Naruto looked up at Orochimaru and contemplated telling the sannin. In the end Naruto told the snake of his thoughts. Orochimaru listened to Naruto and nodded before waving his papers.

"Naruto-kun do you see this piece of paper?" The snake sannin asked.

Naruto looked at the paper. "Yes, I do"

"Do you know what this is?"

"Paper?" Naruto asked with a tilted head.

"Well yes but it's my research" Orochimaru said.

"Research? What kind of research?"

Orochimaru smiled. "The kind that doesn't require chakra"

Naruto's eyes widened. "What do you mean by no chakra?"

"A set of unique abilities that don't require chakra to perform" Orochimaru said.

Naruto's eyes seemed to gain a gleam of hope. "Is it possible I could use that power?"

Orochimaru chuckled. "Why yes that is a reason why I approached you. You are the only one that currently use this research"

"Awesome!"

"But you will have to go through surgery" Orochimaru said. "Since it doesn't require chakra that doesn't mean you can just use it with nothing"

Naruto looked down. "But that doesn't mean that I don't have the required tools for the surgery" Orochimaru said.

Naruto then hugged the snake summoner's leg tightly. "Please Orochimaru"

Orochimaru started at Naruto before sighing, he had the same look as Anko. " _Well an Uzumaki has a higher chance of survival_ " Orochimaru thought. "Okay I'll give you the surgery"

Naruto cheered before Orochimaru got him to stop. "However I have to set everything up and once the surgery is underway you'll be brought to my place under apprenticeship"

Naruto tilted his head. "Apprenticeship?"

"It means you will be living with me while training" Orochimaru said.

"Don't you already have an apprentice?" Naruto asked.

"No why do you ask?"

"Then what about that purple haired girl?"

"Ah Anko she was a part of my genin team I lead" Orochimaru told the blonde. "She could be seen as an apprentice and who said I can't have more than one apprentice. Jiraiya taught his genin team then took Minato as an apprentice, three other kids and eventually your sister so I think it's far that I get to teach more than one apprentice"

Orochimaru then patted Naruto's head. "Now head on home, starting tomorrow you will be my apprentice"

"Okay but what should I tell Tou-san and Kaa-san?" Naruto asked the sannin.

"They probably accept the apprenticeship but they will deny the surgery" Orochimaru said. "It's better to stay quiet for now okay?" Naruto nodded. "Good now I will get some apprenticeship files done"

Naruto then hurried off home. Orochimaru watched as Naruto ran off home.

 _Next Day_

Naruto was up and early and left his house after eating breakfast. His sister Uzume saw Naruto leave but went back to sleep. It was way too early.

Naruto met with Orochimaru who was holding apprenticeship forms. There was two different types of apprenticeships one could get, an official apprenticeship which Orochimaru had two now and an unofficial apprenticeship.

An official apprenticeship is where someone is recognized as an apprentice to a jonin, tokubetsu jonin, sannin etc. Naruto and Anko were under this category.

An unofficial apprenticeship is exactly what it sounds where the person with an unofficial apprentice teaches him or her temporarily or for a short amount of time. The three other students of Jiraiya fell under this one.

Orochimaru sent a Kage Bunshin (Shadow Clone) to put the apprenticeship forms in while he took Naruto to meet Anko. When Naruto met Anko that surprisingly got on really well maybe it was due to the fact that they were both dango lovers.

Orochimaru could see his wallet starting to float upwards passing on to the next life.

He then told Anko about Naruto being his second apprentice after her. Anko didn't seem to mind it one bit. Orochimaru then got Naruto to train his body and Taijutsu for the future surgery.

 _Day of the Surgery_

Naruto was now ready for the surgery and if he had to say anything he would say that he was ready. Orochimaru told Naruto of what the surgery was and how it would affect him.

"Kukuku you seem ready Naruto-kun" Orochimaru said watching the blonde getting ready.

"Of course I am!" Naruto said. "What exactly is this surgery?"

"I'm glad you asked this surgery allows you to use the DNA of an animal and gain their abilities and appearances and I could go on. At first it was just insects but now it is more various animals" Orochimaru said.

"Bugs?" Naruto asked. He didn't see how insects could help him.

Orochimaru seemed to notice Naruto's thoughts. "Imagine this Naruto. An ant can carry things that are bigger and weigh even more. If you had that you will have super human strength"

Naruto looked up now realizing how insects could help him now.

"Are you ready now Naruto-kun?" Orochimaru asked a bit worried in case the surgery went wrong. Naruto nodded and was put to sleep for the surgery.

 _Later_

Naruto's eyes flickered as he was looking at a roof in his bed during the stay at Orochimaru's place as his apprentice. Naruto's eyes looked around the room to see a sleeping Orochimaru sitting in a chair.

Naruto didn't feel any different and wondered if the experiment was a success or a failure. He wondered if he should wake up his sensei or not.

Naruto then decided to wake up his sensei. Orochimaru blinked and looked down to see Naruto.

"Ah you're awake Naruto-kun"

"So are you" He replied.

Orochimaru then brought out vials."Naruto-kun the surgery was a success" Naruto released a sigh of release. "Now you may be wondering about these vials" Naruto nodded.

"This vials contain the require tissue in order to activate your abilities as human and animal DNA don't usually mix" The sannin said. "There are to versions one is an injection and the other is by snorting it"

"What insect or animal did you place in me? DNA I mean"

"Quite a few actually" Orochimaru said. "You have quite a bit of DNA in you Naruto-kun"

"How do I access it then?"

"First we have to go over all your transformations. Once you think of which one you want to use you have to think of it while injecting the DNA. I also made some for the single use if one without thinking each time" Orochimaru told his apprentice proudly. "Now I'll teach you how to make more and then we have some training to do"

Naruto and Orochimaru started Naruto's training under Orochimaru's Bug Procedure. Naruto couldn't wait to master this new power and what better way than to defeat stronger opponents.

But that would come for another time, right now the three had to celebrate Naruto's surgery as Naruto and Anko dragged Orochimaru to the dango stand where Orochimaru worried for the life of his wallet.


End file.
